En mi vida pasada
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras una visita obligada a la Feria de Antigüedades, los chicos relatan cómo serían en vidas pasadas. Más todo cambia unos días después cuando un hipnotista visita la escuela para darles una plática. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic se lo dedico a**_ GYY_** y a **_xxx-thenaruto-xxx_**, ya que sus review's siempre aparecen cuando más necesito de un empujoncito para poder acabar un capítulo.

¡Este es mi fanfic **_N° 30_** de South Park! Pero a la vez, es el **_N° 94_** de 7 años de estar escribiendo fanfics. ¡Y aún hay más! =D

Una de las inspiraciones para este fanfic es el tema de la reencarnación, la otra es una telenovela colombiana que se llamaba _"La otra mitad del sol"_, más no recuerdo cómo se llamaban los actores, ya que la ví cuando era niña, olvídenlo, la mayoría de ustedes aún no nacía o todavía eran bebés. =3

¡Lo que yo daría por ir a una feria de antigüedades! Me encantan y siempre que hay programas sobre eso en la tele lo veo. No sé cuál es la cosa más vieja que tengo en mi casa, pero recuerdo en una ocasión le tontié y no compré una **_cámara Kodak_** creada en **_1900_** (Yo le encontré la fecha al aparato) que me ofrecieron por **$2 méndigos dólares**. Es de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento en mi vida.

_Hugh Hefner_ sólo aparece para justificar la plática de Kenny, nada más. No gano nada ya que no estoy haciendo publicidad.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kyle (y de Matt Stone, por cierto.), tal vez por eso el capítulo tiene muchas referencias a los judíos, ya que yo no tenía contemplado escribirlas. Sólo de repente las escribí.

Lo del chiste de los cavernícolas, mi hermana me ayudó a hacerlo. Nos pareció gracioso hacerlo más que nada para probar lo de la reencarnación, nada más.

Ahora, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>En mi vida pasada.<p>

Capítulo 1: Feria de antigüedades.

_La Tierra, para llegar a lo que se conoce en la actualidad, tuvo qué pasar por un largo proceso de evolución constante. De este proceso tenemos aún vestigios y pruebas de esas transformaciones que el ser humano creó en la antigüedad y le dejó como herencia a los descendientes de las siguientes eras. Muchos de ellas son sólo ahora recuerdos de algo que fue; otras más fueron la evidencia irrefutable de que existimos, posiblemente desde el inicio de las Eras..._

- ¡No entiendo porqué carajos tenemos qué venir a esta feria de mierda!- Gruñó Cartman cuando recién arribaron al lugar.

El grupo entero se encontraba en una feria de antigüedades, ya que la maestra de historia se le hizo muy "interesante" que los estudiantes conocieran más de la historia por medio de las reliquias exhibidas...

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Stan lucía un poco emocionado y más al estar tomado de la mano con Wendy.- No es tan malo, no tenemos qué estar en clases.-

- No se trata de eso, Stan.- Wendy comenzó a regañarlo.- Todo lo que hay aquí ha sido parte importante del pasado. Ni te imaginas lo que podrías encontrar aquí.-

- ¡Por favor! Sólo vinimos porque la perra de la maestra no quería venir el fin de semana porque estaría a reventar de estúpidos, por eso "inventó" lo de la "excursión."- Alegó Cartman.

- ¡Oigan, miren esto!- Kenny sostenía un antiguo corsé francés.- ¿No es genial? De seguro las chicas de esa época tenían grandes tetas y enormes culos.-

- ¡Kenny, suelta eso!- La pelinegra le quitó el corsé.- ¡Stan, dile algo!-

- Ehm, sí, Wendy.- Stan se aclaró la garganta.- Kenny no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando, pero no hagas eso delante de Wendy.-

- ¿Qué? Es verdad.- El rubio se le quedaba viendo al corsé.- Si no, ¿cómo carajos rellenaban esta mierda?-

- Bueno, yo...- Balbuceó el pelinegro al no saber qué decir.- No tengo idea, Kenny.-

- Antes, era mal visto que las mujeres de la alta sociedad dieran pecho a sus hijos, por lo que contrataban nodrizas para que los amamantaran.- Comenzó a explicar Kyle.- Es por eso que los corsé eran hechos de esa forma.-

- Mmm.- La saliva le escurría al rubio.- Rico, con razón antes había muchos lecheros.-

- ¡Oh, Kenny! ¡Eso es asqueroso!- A Wendy le repudió la actitud del rubio.- ¡Kyle! ¿Porqué le dijiste eso?-

- Pues, porqué es verdad.- Le respondió el ojiverde.- Viene en los libros de historia.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Cartman se echó a reír a carcajadas.- Wendy, tú fuiste la que dijo qué encontraríamos cosas interesantes.-

- ¡Cállate, gordo de mierda!- Le gritó enojada.- ¡Ustedes sólo se la pasan burlándose de todo!-

- ¡Hey, chicos!- Butters se acercó a ellos.- Dice la maestra que nos comportemos.-

- Cállate, Butters.-

Desde una semana atrás se había instalado una feria de antigüedades en el Centro Comunitario, la cuál iba a durar un mes. Había exhibiciones de coleccionistas apasionados; compra-venta de diversos artículos expuestos por los propietarios, dándole la oportunidad a los lugareños de vender o intercambiar algunas pertenencias que ya no desearan; además de que cada fin de semana habría subastas, las cuáles eran en un salón privado para evitar problemas...

- ¡Wow! ¿Ya viste esto?- Clyde tomó una bola con picos.- ¡Santo Cielo, está muy pesada!-

- ¡Hey, Clyde!- Le gritó Token.- ¡Ven a ver esta mierda!-

- ¡Voy!- Gritó soltando la bola de picos mientras se acercaba al otro.

- ¡AAAAH!- Se oyó al fondo, a la vez que se oían más cosas que caían al suelo.

- ¡Upss!- Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se alejó silbando.

Por suerte para ellos, los estudiantes entraban gratis, por lo que la maestra pidió un día completo para llevarse al grupo...

- ¡Miren, chicos, una máscara!- Kenny se acomodó el objeto de cuero sobre la cabeza.- ¿Cómo me veo?-

- Yo no creo que eso sea una máscara, Kenny.- Le dijo Kyle con incertidumbre.

- ¿Y porqué no?- Preguntó el rubio.

- Porqué es un bozal para bueyes.- Le respondió el dueño del local qué leía una revista.

- ¡Oh, qué asco!- Se quitó de inmediato el bozal.- ¿Porqué carajos no me dicen?- Les reclamó molesto a los demás.

- Kenny, eres un pobretón idiota.- Le dijo sonriente Cartman.- Por eso.-

- Vete al carajo, culón.-

Mientras, en otro punto del lugar...

- ¡Hey, Tweek!- Clyde le llamó al rubio temblorín.- Creo que hallé algo qué podría ayudarte un poco.-

- ¡Agh! ¿Qué, qué cosa? ¡Agh!- Preguntó más nervioso de lo normal el adicto al café.

- ¡Una camisa de fuerza de un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado!- Le mostró la prenda extendiéndola.- ¡A él muchachos!-

Craig y Token sujetaron a Tweek haciendo que estirara los brazos mientras Clyde se acercaba con la camisa de fuerza...

- ¡AGH! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO! ¡AGH! ¡AGH!- Gritó asustado, a punto de darle un cardíacazo.

- Tranquilo, era una broma.- Le dijo Craig mientras lo soltaban.

- Sí, una pequeña bromita.-

- ¡AGH! ¡AGH!- Tweek trataba inútilmente de controlarse.- ¡Esas bromas no me gustan! ¡AGH!-

Y volviendo con los que nos importan, se encontraban viendo varias cosas en un local...

- Miren, este traje de marinerito le iría muy bien a Butters.- Cartman señaló la ropa que estaba colgada en un gancho.

- ¿En serio?- A Butters se le iluminó la mirada.- ¡Cielos!-

- Claro que sí, Butters. ¿Porqué no lo compras y te lo pruebas?-

- De acuerdo.-

En lo que Butters se iba a comprar la ropa, los demás se carcajeaban de la tontería que estaba haciendo por creerles...

- Hey, Kenny.- Cartman tomó algo de la mesa y se lo entregó al rubio.- Esto te puede ayudar a ti.-

- ¿Y a mí para qué carajos me sirve esta taza metálica de mierda?- Preguntó mientras observaba el objeto que le diera el moreno.

- Simple, para que pidas limosna por la calle.- Y comenzó a reírse.

Molesto por el insulto, **_¡PAS!_** Le pegó en la cabeza con la taza metálica, logrando que se callara, en lo que todos reían...

- ¡Carajo, Kenny!- Se frotó en donde recibiera el golpe.- ¿Porqué mierda hiciste eso, pendejo?-

- Por ojete.- Le respondió el otro listo a soltar camotazos.

- ¡Hey, tranquilos!- Stan trató de separarlos.- Van a hacer que nos regañen.-

- Pues díselo al gordo de mierda.- Bufó el rubio.

- ¡Ay! No aguantas ni una simple broma de mierda.-

- Chicos.- Todos voltearon a ver a Kyle.- Creo que esto es perfecto para el culón.- Les mostró la cosa.- Un collar para elefantes.-

Todos se echaron a reír por la broma de Kyle, menos el moreno...

- Muy gracioso, judío.- Le dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué? Fue muy gracioso.- Decía Stan entre risas.- No es para tanto.-

- Que no es para tanto, blah, blah, blah, blah.- Arremedó Cartman y buscó algo para poder cobrársela. Y lo halló.- Stan, creo que encontré algo muy conveniente para ti y Wendy.-

- ¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó con ingenuidad.- ¿Qué es?-

- ¡Esto!- Soltó una bola con grillete frente a sus pies.- ¡Tu anillo de compromiso!- Todos, menos Wendy que se enojó y Stan que no entendió, se echaron a reír.- Sólo pégale una foto de Wendy a la bola y la puedes usar todo lo que quieras.-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, gordo estúpido!- Gritó ofendida la pelinegra.- ¡Stan! ¡Vámonos de aquí!-

- ¡Ehm, sí!- Le respondió su atolondrado novio y se fueron perdiéndose entre la multitud.

- Chicos, estoy seguro de que Wendy ha estado jodiendo a Stan desde la época de las cavernas.- Les comentó Cartman tras verlos partir.

- Igual y sí.- Kyle soltó un suspiro.- ¿No quieren dar una vuelta por ahí?-

- No, yo voy a buscar algo qué comer. Tengo un carajo de hambre.-

- ¿Y tú, Kenny?-

- ¡Ah! Yo voy a buscar cómo se "divertían" antes los hombres.- Contestó con marcada malicia el rubio.

- Bueno.- El pelirrojo giró los ojos.- Los veo al rato, chicos.-

Se separan los tres, más Cartman se regresó soltando una risilla y se llevó unas prendas de vestir...

- ¿Chicos?- Butters salió de atrás del local con el traje de marinerito puesto.- ¿Chicos?- Se frotó las manos nervioso.- ¡Salchichas! ¿Donde está mi ropa?-

Kyle caminaba entre los locales, había muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención, ya fueran que estuviesen bien hechas, fueran cosas interesantes o simplemente porqué nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que la gente le diera un valor monetario a algo que era guardado con mucho sentimiento, en su casa sí había una que otra cosa, pero desde su punto de vista, no valían la pena, ya que en las tiendas podría conseguir algo mejor...

Si acaso él atesoraría algo, sería todo lo que tenía de Terrance y Phillip, eso sí valía la pena. Posiblemente, sus hijos también los tendrían y se divertirían tanto como el de niño. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, ya que se le hizo gracioso pensar en el futuro para recordar el ayer...

- Tal vez, mis hijos jueguen con los de Stan.- Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Y no era para tanto, los dos eran tan buenos amigos desde que se conocieron, lo cuál era lógico para él que los hijos de ambos se hicieran amigos, y también los hijos de sus hijos, etc. Eso, siempre y cuando, los niños no salieran con el mal carácter de Wendy...

- Dios no lo quiera.- Se dijo a sí mismo. La sola idea lo estremeció.

Siguió caminando y viendo las exhibiciones. De pronto, se detuvo delante de una mesa tras sentir que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que se quedaba sin aire por unos segundos...

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó el encargado del local.

- S-Sí, estoy bien, gracias.- Se llevó la mano al pecho y trató de calmar su respiración.

No entendía el porqué de la repentina sensación, por un momento le pareció sentir que tenía qué detenerse ahí mismo, aunque igual pudo haber tomado aire de más y por eso se sentía así...

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, se sentía nervioso por una razón desconocida y no le gustaba. Así que apoyó su otra mano en la mesa, más resbaló y tiró un mini-estante que contenía algunos prendedores...

- ¡Oh, mierda!- Gritó y se puso a recogerlos del suelo, al igual que el encargado.- ¡Perdón, no fue mi intención!-

Entre los dos lograron recoger todas las piezas, las cuáles por fortuna no sufrieron daño alguno, para alivio de Kyle. El encargado volvió a acomodarlos mientras el chico judío lo miraba sin moverse, esperando que el señor no estuviese molesto por lo acontecido...

Pero entonces, volvió a sentir un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio al encargado acomodar un pequeño prendedor en el mini-estante...

- Di-Disculpe.- El encargado volteó a verlo.- ¿Podría verlo, por favor?-

- Seguro.- Y le pasó el prendedor.

El pelirrojo miró la pequeña pieza, era un broche antiguo, un Camafeo de porcelana con marco de metal dorado, pintado a mano, hecho en Limoges, Francia. A Kyle le gustó mucho la imagen del broche-prendedor, eran un par de rosas rodeadas de flores azules cubiertas con gotas de rocío; estaba en buen estado y se alegró de que no se hubiera roto...

- Es una hermosa pieza.- Le dijo el vendedor.- Y también es bastante antigua, creo que es de mediados del Siglo XVII o del Siglo XVIII.-

Volvió a mirar el pequeño broche-prendedor, por alguna extraña razón, al tenerlo entre sus manos, le hacía evocar un sentimiento de nostalgia, como si la pequeña joya fuera la confidente de un secreto olvidado, así como también la confusa sensación de que ya antes lo había tenido...

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- Preguntó.

- $50 dólares.- A juzgar por el tamaño de la pieza, era un poco cara.

- Lo compro.- Pero la necesidad de tenerlo era más grande.

Más tarde, todos los estudiantes estaban ya en el autobús de regreso a casa. Algunos platicaban, otros miraban el paisaje, así como otros mostraban lo que habían comprado...

- Hey, culón, ya regrésale la ropa a Butters.- Le aconsejó Stan.- Los demás no le quitaban la vista por estar vestido de marinerito.-

- Está bien, Stan. Al rato se la doy.- Comentó el gordo sin darle importancia.- ¿Qué mierda compraste?-

- Ehm, este dije del símbolo de la paz.- Se lo mostró a los chicos.- ¿No es genial?-

- Wendy te ordenó que lo compraras, ¿no?- Le dio una mirada significativa.

- Sí.- Contestó derrotado.

- Pues yo conseguí esto.- Kenny les mostró un álbum fotográfico.

- ¿Y eso para qué carajos lo compraste, Kenny?- Le preguntó Kyle.

- Es que está lleno de fotografías de mujeres desnudas.- Abre el álbum.- Miren.-

- ¡Ouh!- Comentaron los chicos tras ver un par de fotografías.- ¡Kenny! ¡Eso es asqueroso!-

- Para nada, son geniales.- Cierra el álbum, lo abraza y suspira.- ¡Ah! Tal vez yo debería ser fotógrafo profesional.-

Pero lo que Kenny no les dijo fue que se esperó hasta que llegara la hora para irse, logrando salir corriendo del lugar con el álbum escondido entre su ropa, cuyas fotografías eran, por cierto, de algunas desechadas por Hugh Hefner...

- En tus sueños, pobretón.- Cartman le dio un leve empujón.- ¿Qué te compraste tú, judío?-

- Ehm, nada.- Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al bolsillo en donde tenía el broche-prendedor.- Todo estaba muy caro.-

- ¡Ja! ¿Al fin reconoces que eres un avaro judío?- Cartman chasqueó la lengua.- Pues yo sí me compré algo genial.-

Del interior de la chamarra sacó dos cintas; una tenía la Estrella de David y la otra, la Swastika. Las extendió entre sus manos para que las vieran mejor...

- ¿Verdad que son geniales?- Comentó con una gran sonrisa.- Kyle, si quieres usarla, te la presto.- Le ofreció la cinta con la Estrella de David.

- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!- Le golpeó la mano alejándola de sí con mucho coraje.- ¡Deja de estarme jodiendo, nazi pendejo!-

- ¡Ay, como quieras, Kyle!- Luego le dijo casi susurrándole.- Si lo deseas, podemos hacer una recreación en mi sótano.-

El rostro de Kyle se encendió de pronto en un profundo rojo y cerró los puños del coraje...

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- Le soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara y se alejó de donde estaban sentados para buscar otro asiento.

- ¡Kyle, espera!- Stan lo imitó, dejando a Kenny y a Cartman solos.

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó el moreno a Kenny.- ¿Tú no te vas a ir tras ellos?-

- ¿Para qué? Además.- Se le acercó un poco a Cartman.- Nunca antes vi a Kyle sonrojarse tanto por una provocación tuya, gordo.- Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida.- No sabía qué tenías esos gustos, Teddy.-

- ¡Kenny!- Le gritó ofendido en voz baja.- ¡No soy un jodido marica!-

- Eso dices ahora.- Aprieta contra su pecho el álbum.- ¡Oh, sí, preciosa! ¡Vas a estar conmigo en todos mis sueños!- Besa el albúm.- ¡Sí!-

- Eres un cochino pervertido.- Cartman volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado.

Como les habían dado el día completo para la excursión a la feria de antigüedades, todos salieron temprano...

- Hey, Kyle. Vamos a comer una pizza en Shakey's, ¿vienes?- Lo invitó Stan que estaba acompañado de Wendy, Kenny, Cartman y otros.

- No, gracias.- Lo que menos quería era estar con el gordo toda la tarde.- Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer.-

- Ok, nos vemos luego entonces.-

- Sí, diviértanse.- Les deseó.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos destinos. Unos momentos después, Kyle llegaba a su casa y se metió a su habitación...

- ¡Maldito gordo de mierda!- Exhaló con frustración.

A cada instante, Cartman se ponía peor según la perspectiva del chico judío. Cada vez era más insoportable e irritante, y Kyle cada vez lo toleraba menos, por lo que ya no le prestaba atención, o al menos lo intentaba ya que era muy difícil...

- ¡Ah! Ojalá y se muera pronto.- Se recostó en la cama, tratando de no pensar en esas cosas.

De pronto, se acordó de lo que había comprado en la feria de antigüedades, se sentó y sacó de su bolsillo el broche-prendedor. Lo miró otra vez y decidió limpiarlo un poco, al menos la parte de porcelana. Sabía muy bien que si quería hacerlo ver como fuera antes necesitaría la ayuda de un experto, y él no quería que los demás se enteraran de lo que había comprado. Se reirían de él...

Usando alcohol y una bolita de algodón, limpió el broche-prendedor, para el marco de metal usó un pincel delgado sólo para sacudirle alguna basurilla o tierra de encima. Una vez que terminó, se sonrió de que la pequeña joya brillara un poco más. Sin embargo, otra vez el corazón le dio un vuelco y sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió. Sosteniéndola en su mano cerrada, se la llevó contra el pecho, dándole muchas ganas de llorar...

- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me siento así?- No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y tampoco le hallaba explicación. Sólo era un pedazo de metal y porcelana.

Buscó una cajita y en ella guardó el broche-prendedor. Luego miró que sus manos temblaban un poco, posiblemente porqué no había comido nada desde el desayuno, así que bajó a la cocina para encontrar algo qué comer...

- ¡Kyle! ¿A qué horas llegaste?- Le preguntó su mamá al verlo entrar a la cocina.

- Hace rato, nos dejaron salir temprano de la escuela.- Le dijo mientras buscaba un vaso para servirse jugo.

- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, hay algo qué quiero decirte.-

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó mientras cortaba un poco de apio para untarle crema de cacahuate.

A la mañana siguiente en la parada del autobús escolar...

- Me siento tan seco.- Decía Kenny, que lucía muy cansado.

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Stan.

- No querrás saberlo, Stan.- El moreno se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué?- Lucía aterrorizado.- ¡Kenny!-

- ¿Qué? Valió la pena.- Sonrió con mucho esfuerzo.- Por cierto, ¡qué buenas estaban las abuelas de Craig, Token y Wendy!- Sacó el álbum de la mochila ante la mirada de shock de los otros dos.- ¿No quieren verlas?-

- ¡NO!- Gritó Stan poniéndose verde.- ¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!-

- Kenny, yo que tú tenía cuidado.- Cartman arqueó una ceja malicioso.- Wendy es capaz de hacerte un cambio de sexo sin operación.-

El agotado rubio iba a contestar, pero en ese momento llegó el pelirrojo, que lucía muy serio...

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- Lo saludó.

- ¿Eh?- Se salió de sus pensamientos.- Hey, chicos.-

- Kyle, ¿qué te pasa?- Le preguntó su mejor amigo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bueno, pues.- Soltó un suspiro, tenía qué decirles de uno u otro modo.- Mi familia y yo iremos a Nueva York por varios días, porqué una tía quiere que "todos" estemos juntos para celebrar no sé qué mierda.-

- ¿Van a celebrar el aniversario de Oskar Schindler?-

- ¡Cállate, gordo de mierda!- Gritó enojado mientras el otro sonreía.

- ¿Y cuándo se van, Kyle?- Preguntó Kenny para evitar que pelearan.

- Ah, mañana mismo. Regresaríamos el domingo.- Le respondió.- Tengo qué decirle a los maestros hoy mismo para lo de las tareas, aunque mi mamá hablará a la dirección para decirles.-

- Ah.-

- ¡Genial!- Cartman se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Todo el resto de la semana sin judíos. ¡Fantástico!-

- Pues lo mismo digo yo.- Kyle lanzó el contraataque.- Todo el resto de la semana sin ver tu cara de pendejo.-

- ¡Oh, por favor!- Cartman se rió.- Me extrañarás en el momento en qué veas al mierda de tu primo Kyle, Kyle.-

- ¡Deja de estarme jodiendo, idiota!- Se alejó de él y se acercó a su mejor amigo.- Estúpido gordo.-

-Ya sabes como es él, Kyle. No le prestes atención.- Le aconsejó.- Por cierto.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Qué te vaya bien allá en Nueva York y no te desesperes con tu primo.-

- Stan, ni me lo recuerdes, ni me lo recuerdes.- Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz por la frustración. De estar con su primo y Cartman, prefería al gordo, al menos, a ése sí podía pegarle.

Dos días habían pasado desde entonces, todo estaba muy tranquilo pese a que Butters estaba castigado por llegar a su casa vestido de marinerito, más que nada porque Cartman estaba muy tranquilo...

- ¡Ah, otro día sin judíos!- Canturreaba el gordo.- ¡Esto es pura vida!-

- Cartman, no digas eso.- Le decía Stan.- Igual, faltan un par de días para qué regrese.-

- Pero no puedes negar que todo está muy tranquilo sin el judío.-

- Bueno...-

En eso, entró el director de la escuela, acompañado de una persona vestida de traje negro, camisa azul y corbata a rayas...

- Buenos días alumnos, él es el doctor William Proctor y les dará una plática.-

* * *

><p><em>Un día como hoy, hace miles y miles de millones de años...<em>

_- ¡Uga, uga! ¡Bu, bu, bu!-_

_A un lado de una palmera prehistórica, se encontraban cantando dos hombres cavernícolas. Uno de ellos era de cabellos negros y el otro era pelirrojo..._

_- ¡Uga bu!-_

_Un tercero, gordo, de cabello café claro se acercó a ellos y de inmediato comenzó a pelearse con el hombre cavernícola de cabellos rojos..._

_- ¡Uga bu uga bu!- Le gritaba enojado._

_- ¡Uga bu bu uga!- Le respondía en el mismo tono el otro._

_En eso, un hombre cavernícola de cabellos rubios, con una enorme y espesa barba cubriéndole el rostro, se acercó a los tres..._

_- Bru, bru bru bru.-_

_- Uga uga.- Le contestó el hombre cavernícola pelinegro._

_De pronto, detrás de donde estaban los cuatro, se aproximó a ellos una mujer cavernícola de cabellos negros arrastrando un garrote..._

_**¡PAS!** Le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pobre hombre cavernícola de cabellos negros, que cayó inconsciente al suelo, mientras los otros tres voltearon a verla..._

_- ¡UHA!- Les gritó furiosa y los tres huyeron despavoridos._

_La mujer cavernícola de cabello negro tomó de una pierna al hombre cavernícola pelinegro y se lo llevó arrastrando, con el garrote al hombro..._


End file.
